La familia es para siempre
by Demetria Lunk
Summary: Es algo más resumido a lo que suelo hacer, pero aun así espero que les guste. Ellas tienen esposos e hijas, pero no las a separado, y sus hijas lo saben, y también comparten sus actividades, muchos celos y conflictos. M por un motivo u otro. Contiene incestos, ELSANNA.
1. Chapter 1

**Tengo planeado algo diferente para esta historia, tal vez un toque más dramático, contiene mucho incesto, así que son libres de leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Esta historia se ubica tres años luego de los acontecimientos de Frozen.**

**LA FAMILIA ES PARA SIEMPRE**

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Elsa se miraba la espejo, no sonreía y tampoco tenia una mueca, se sentía tan feliz y tan triste al mismo tiempo, no podía creer que ella se encontraba en un hermoso vestido de escarcha blanco, super elegante y su velo colgaba en la parte trasera de su cabeza, sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo pasión y sus ojos con un tono violeta. No podía creer que se iba a casar, el hombre con el que se había juntado era 7 años mayor que ella, pero a pesar de la edad el la amaba, y ella se había enamorado, pero entonces, ¿Por qué sentía este sentimiento triste también?. Ella sabia la respuesta, y era por que también dejaba a su amante casi concretamente.**

**-¿Por qué haces esto?- Pregunto la voz de su hermana menor casi quebrada.**

**-Porque lo amo- Dijo simplemente mientras ponía su velo sobre su rostro.**

**-¿Más que a mi?- Le pregunto negando con la cabeza.**

**-No, igual que a ti- Dijo duramente mientras volteaba. -Aparte- Se calmo. -Tu te casaste con Kristoff- Se excuso.**

**Por más que a Anna le doliera Elsa tenia razón. Se había casado con Kristoff, ella lo amaba, aunque no tanto como a su hermana, no se arrepentía, pero aun le dolía perder a Elsa.**

**-Tiene toda la razón- Le confeso. Antes de que Anna pudiera seguir, tocaron la puerta.**

**-¿Mi reina?- Pregunto Kai.**

**-¿Si Kai?- Le respondió Elsa mirando a los ojos cristalinos de su hermana.**

**-La estaremos esperando en 5 minutos, le deseo suerte- Dijo el hombre del otro lado de la puerta.**

**-Muchas gracias Kai, puedes retirarte- Luego de que los pasos del hombre se habían alejado de las hermanas Elsa rodio sus brazos sobre los hombros de Anna y esta puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su hermana. -Se como te sientes, cuando llore en el hombro de Leandro el día de tu boda, mi sonrisa era muy real, pero mis lagrimas eran de tristeza. Te amo Anna y esta boda no va a destruir lo que tenemos, al fin y al cabo la tulla tampoco lo iso- Le dijo y Anna abrazo más fuerte su cintura.**

**-Es hora- Le dijo Anna separándose. -Te veré Allí- Luego se inclino y puso un beso en la mejilla color rosa.**

**... ... ... ... ... **

**Elsa caminaba con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro por el largo pasillo de la iglesia. mirando nerviosa a todos los invitados. Su tíos, los reyes de corona junto con su hija rapunzel, su nuero Eugene y sus dos nietos. Estaban los amigos de su futuro esposo. La reyes de Dumbrock junto con sus hijos los trillizos y su hija mayor Merida con su prometido y por ultimo su hermana junto a Kristoff. Elsa sintió un pequeño escalofrió mientras se acerco, pero al ver la sonrisa de su hermana ese escalofrió desapareció.**

**Su esposo era muy atractivo, de cabello negro y ojos azules, piel blanca y buen físico, musculoso pero no llegaba a ser robusto, aparte de que era super amigable y cortes, y por supuesto, amaba los poderes de su futura esposa. Leandro era perfecto a sus ojos, igual que su hermana.**

**Luego de la ceremonia y del beso el pueblo entero de Arendelle celebro, al igual que sus invitados, todos en el salón del trono del castillo. Todo parecía perfecto, aunque Elsa pensó que congelaría todo cuando Anna decidió bailar una pieza con Leandro mientras que ella bailaba con su tío.**

**-Eres buena en esto- Le dijo Leandro a su cuñada.**

**-Tu también, espero que lo seas en otras cosa también- Le respondió Anna, amable pero hostil al mismo tiempo.**

**Leandro frunció el ceño por un momento, pero ignoro el comentario, cuando por fin la fiesta había acabado y los invitados habían partido, Elsa y su esposo tenia el castillo para ellos, su hermana habia decidido salir con Kristoff y volverían tarde.**

**Ellos se encontrban solos en la habitación de Elsa.**

**-¿Quieres que lo desintegre?- Le pregunto Elsa a su esposo que se encontraba solo en sus pantalones de traje.**

**-No, déjame sacártelo- Dijo el asiéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercara y con una sonrisa tierna, el sabia que tenia que ir con delicadeza. -Voltéate- Le pidió y Elsa obedeció.**

**Leandro comenzó a tirar de las tiras del vestido, cuando termino con eso despojo a Elsa de su vestido dejándola en ropa interior y en las vendas que cubrían sus pechos. El la voltio y enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la pego a su cuerpo.**

**-No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres- Le dijo Leandro, el conocía a su esposa y no quería presionarla.**

**-Yo quiero Leo, de verdad- Dijo ella y luego lo abrazo.**

**No es que Elsa no tuviera algo de nervios, pero la verdad es que no era virgen, le habia dado su virginidad a Anna, y no se arrepentía en nada.**

**... ... ... ...**

**Había pasado un mes desde la boda, Leandro se encontraba atendiendo unos asuntos comerciales de su tierra de origen y Elsa respondiendo una cartas, las cosas iban a la perfección, ahora que se había casado, y su esposo anteriormente era su socio de comercio, rara vez había problemas en el pueblo.**

**-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- Canto Anna asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la oficina de su hermana. Elsa sonrió, desde la boda que no habia visto a Anna y no la culpaba, ella se había encerrado en su habitación por un mes cuando Anna se caso con Kristoff. Leandro y Anna la convencieron de salir, y ella los convenció de que solo fue un ataque de depreción. (Elsa sufre de depreción, se descubrió unos meses luego de el deshielo).**

**-Hola Anna- Dijo Elsa mientras caminaba a su hermana y la abrazaba.**

**-Bueno, ya estoy aqui- Dijo Anna correspondió el abrazo.**

**-Como estuvo el viaje a Corona, ¿fue lindo?- Le pregunto Elsa separándose y caminando a su escritorio. Anna la siguió.**

**-Pues es hermoso, eso sin duda, fue un viaje mágico y hicimos magia- Dijo Anna soltando una risa nerviosa.**

**Elsa levanto una sega en su confusión, pero ignoro los nervios de su hermana por que hace tiempo que no la veía.**

**-Amo ese peinado en ti- Le dijo Elsa "rompiendo el hielo".**

**Anna se sonrojo y escondió un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, ella llevaba el peinado que uso en la coronación de su hermana.**

**-Jeje, gracias- Le dijo tímidamente. Elsa miro hacia la puerta y la ventana y luego se acerco al rostro de su hermana menor poniendo un beso sobre sus labios, y Anna lo respondió con ambición, metiendo su lengua en su boca. -Ok, ya- Dijo separándose.**

**-¿Eh?- Elsa estaba confundida, comúnmente ella era la que paraba el carro.**

**-Els, tengo que contarte algo- Le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, por lo visto tenia miedo de como su hermana se lo tome.**

**-Bueno, dímelo ya- Dijo Elsa sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.**

**Un pequeño silencio se formo mientras Anna tomaba una bocanada de aire.**

**-Estoy embarazada- Dijo en un susurro pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Elsa lo oyera.**

**El rostro de Elsa estaba en neutro mientras analizaba lo que su hermana habia dicho, luego poco a poco fue formando una sonrisa sincera y eso agrando la de Anna.**

**-¿Voy a ser tía?- Pregunto en retorica.**

**-Tu que crees- Le respondió Anna y luego se tiro en un abrazo sobre su hermana.**

**... ... ...**

**Luego del nacimiento de la hija de Anna toda la familia celebro al igual que el reino. Anna había dado a luz a una pequeña de cabello rojizo como el de ella, piel blanca con pecas y unos ojos azules como los de su tia, pero la sorpresa fue cuando la pequeña ya tenia unos 3 meses de edad y descubrieron que compartía los mismo poderes que su tía, cosa que fascino y asusto. La pequeña fue nombrada Avril, nacida el 2 de septiembre.**

**Como era de esperarse, la noticia de otro embarazo, esta vez viniendo de parte de Elsa se anuncio, todo estaban muy felices, sobre todo el reino entero, un nuevo heredero al trono nacería. **

**La hija de Elsa nació el 31 de Octubre, la pequeña era sin duda el reflejo de su madre, de ojos azules, piel blanca palida, cabello rubio platino, labios rosas, y de mirada serena, sin duda una princesa del hielo. La llamaron Venecia.**

**... ... ...**

**Ya Avril de 4 años y Venecia 3 se habían vuelto inseparables, como ninguna de las dos tenia hermanos se habían vuelto super unidad, casi nunca se separaban, y como vivían en el mismo castillo compartían habitación.**

**Ambas niñas estaban jugando frente a la vista de sus padres y madres que salieron a tomar te al jardín del castillo, mirando como Avril entretenía a Venecia haciendo copos de nieve volar a su alrededor. La pequeña Venecia corrió hacia su madre y tiro de su vestido.**

**-¿Que pasa mi niña?- Le pregunto Elsa a su hija, en este momento los cuatro adultos tenían su atención en la niña que a medida que iba creciendo se volvía un clone de su madre.**

**-¿Yo también puedo hacer eso?- Le pregunto inocentemente, refiriéndose a los poderes de su prima.**

**-Pues, no lo se, tal vez si o- Elsa no termino su frase. Ella agrando sus ojos mientras miraba como su hija creaba una esfera de nieve entre sus manos. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Venecia la tiro al cielo y creo una pequeña nevada mientras reía. -¿Venecia?- Llamo Elsa.**

**-¿Si madre?- Pregunto mientras volteaba a su progenitora.**

**-¿Desde cuando haces eso?- Le pregunto sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su mirada decido a la sorpresa.**

**-Pues... desde hace un instante- Le respondió la pequeña corriendo de nuevo a su prima para seguir jugando.**

**... ... ... **

**La cosas cambiaban del día a la mañana, sobre todo cuando ni Kristoff ni Leandro se encontraban en la casa Anna y Elsa aprovechaban para ocupar una sola cama, mientras reprimían gemidos de placer.**

**-¿No fue tan malo después de todo?- Le pregunto Anna mientras jugaba con el cabello de su hermana.**

**-Luego de 4 años me lo preguntas- Respondió Elsa.**

**-Venecia es idéntica a ti- Cambio de tema Anna.**

**-Lo se, Avril se párese a ti también- Le dijo ella.**

**-Si pero tiene cosas de Kristoff, como su rebeldía y su altanería, sin en cambio Venecia párese que es solo tuya, tiene tu apariencia y actitud, me atrevería a decir que son la misma persona- Dijo Anna y se acurruco en el pecho de Elsa.**

**-Tienes razón- Respondió y beso la cabeza de su hermana.**

**... ... ... ...**

**Los años pasaban, así como las cosas cambiaban, ahora, Avril de 8 años y Venecia de 7, ya no jugaban a los simple juegos de amar hombres de nieve y guerra de nieve, si no que también descubrieron su fuerza física y bruta.**

**Varios picos de hielo trataban de atacar a Avril pero ella los bloqueaba con facilidad utilizando ráfagas de viento. cuando por fin encontró a su primita con la guardia baja pudo golpearla con sus poderes y hacerla caer, no se preocupo si podía lastimara o no, ya la había golpeado de peor forma antes.**

**-Me rindo, me rindo- Dijo Venecia jadeando tirada sobre la nieve.**

**-Deverias practicar más- Le dijo su prima sentándose a su lado.**

**-Mi madre te rompería el trasero- Le dijo la rubia sentándose también.**

**-Lo se, por eso no me meto con ella- Bromeo la más grande de las niñas.**

**Las dos se rieron por un momento y luego se miraron a la cara por un momento.**

**-Me tengo que ir, hoy saldré con mamá- Dijo Avril mientras se paraba y ayudaba a su primita a pararse.**

**-Bueno, te veo en la tarde- Le dijo la pequeña algo triste.**

**Avril sonrió. -Cierra los ojos un momento- Le pidió.**

**Venecia levanto una sega confundida. -Esta bien, pero no voy a comer nada- Dijo la más pequeña cerrando los ojos.**

**Avril se agacho un poco (Avril es dos pulgares más alta que Venecia) y planto un pequeño beso en la boca de su prima. luego salio corriendo y riendo de ahí.**

**Venecia estaba anonadada. no sabia como reaccionar. lo que si sabia era a donde correr. **

**Corrió hacia su madre, diciéndole que se sentía lo suficientemente grande para tener un cuarto propio.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Esta historia sera más resumida que las demás, espero que les aya gustado. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me tardare en acualizar, y lo siento por las faltas de ortografia y lo corto que seran los capítulos de ahora en adelante, espero que les guste.**

**NOTA: SIMBOLO DE PENSAMIENTO: **_**ES EN CUSIVA**_

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Pasaron años, 10 para ser exatos, ahora Venecia de 17 y Avril de 18, si bien no eran tan unidas como de niñas. si tenian sus pequeña charlas y pasadas en rato. Ambas mostraron ser muy diferentes, Vencia es más reserbada y a difrencia de Avril no tiene amigos, tambien a demostrado ser increiblemente indiferente con todo, cosa que demostraba tener una gran actitud de reina. Y Avril, bueno, ella era más activa, era más sociable y amaba las fiestas, salir con sus amigos, que eran una gran cantidad.**

**Avril camianba a paso lento por el pasillo del castillo, para terminar frente a una puerta color crema y con detalles de copos azules. Ella golpio la puerta levemente.**

**-Venecia, pequeña anti-socia, se que estas ahí dentro- Le dijo la pelirroja esperando respuesta la cual no octubo. -Me ignoras ¿eh?- Dijo la chica con un tono altanero. -Bien, como en esta casa no se rompen leyes, las puertas siempre estan abiertas- dijo ella y abriendo la puerta despasio. como vio que nadie paraba su entrada abrio toda la puerta de golpe.**

**-Emmm ¿Que haces Avril?- Pregunto una voz a sus espalda, definitibamente la de su primita.**

**Avril voltio completamente sonrrojada, se sentia ridicula por el no recordar que su prima tenia sus clases al aire libre asta las cuatro ese día, y que se habia adelantado a la llegada.**

**-Emmm, yo, estaba...buscandote a ti- Dijo ella cerrando la puerta lentamente detras de ella.**

**Venecia solto un suspiro que podria confundirce con una risa mientras negaba con la cabeza. -Si vienes a hacerme alguna cosa rara **_**Como cuando heramos niñas **_**Mejor ni molestes- Le dijo ella entrando a su habitación.**

**-No, no vine a molestarte, vine a preguntante algo- Dijo ella siguiendo a su primita en el cuarto.**

**Luego de que Venecia dejase sus libros en su escritorio voltio a ver algo intrigada a su prima.**

**-Bueno, dimelo ya- Le dijo ella esperando la pregunta.**

**-¿Hoy tu padre sale de viaje?- Le pregunto.**

**-Si, ¿por que?- Le dijo.**

**-Tu solo responde Olaf- Le dijo y se burlo. Vencia levanto una sega pero no dijo nada. -¿Saldra en la tarde o en la noche?- Le pregunto.**

**-En la tarde- Le respondio esperando otra pregunta.**

**-Oh, bueno- Dijo Avril acercandose. -Pues, te espero en el salon del trono esta noche a las 11 en punto- Le dijo la pelirroja.**

**-¿Que? ¿por que?- Le pregunto ahora completamente intrigada.**

**-Eso no importa ahora, solo te digo que es algo que de verdad te interazara saber. te espero- Dijo finalmente ella y luego beso la megilla de su primita.**

**-No agas eso- Le replico la rubia platina alejando la cara.**

**-¿que te pasa? lo haciamos cuando heramos niña, pense que repetir algunas cosa de la infancia era bueno- Le dijo la pelirroja.**

**-**_**Si solo recordaras**_** Ya si, sabes que soy arisca- Le dijo.**

**- Lo siento "Elsa"- Le dijo la Avril y salio del curto cerrando la puerta de un portazo.**

**-Demonios- Maldijo Vencia.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Avril salio del castillo riendo victoriosa, claro que recordaba lo que habia echo cuando era una niña, pero dicidio "olvidar" amaba a su prima, sin duda, así como su madre amaba a su tia, recordaba ese día, ella tenia 8 años y vio como su madre Anna se besaba apacionadamanten con la reina, y que ella supiera eso no era algo comun entre hermanas.**

**Así que penso que si dos hermanas hacian eso por que motio dos primas no podrian, y es una meta que esta decidida a cumplir, su pequeña prima seria suya tarde o temprano, pero tragicamente habia algo que impedia la union, su prima es sumamente arisca.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Las tres, la hora de la cena familiar en el gran comedor del castillo, como de costumbre, el rey sentado a la derecha de la reina y su hija a la izquierda, al lado de la princesa del las nieves y Arendelle se encontraba Avril y frente a esta se encontraba Kristoff, mientras que en la otra punta se encontraba la hermana de la reina, todos ellos se encontraban separados a unos metros de distancia, y Avril no pudo evitar notar las miradas que Elsa y Anna se enviavan.**

**-Papá- Hablo Avril a su padre que se encontraba frente a el.**

**-¿Si hija?- Le pregunto Kristoff.**

**-¿A que hora saldras?- Elsa dejo de lado su comida y miro a su hermana que solo le sonrio y guiño un ojo.**

**-Luego de la cena- Le respondio el.**

**Luego de eso nadie dijo nada, pero el ambiente se habia vuelto tenso y algo frio.**

**-¿Te preocupa algo Vencia?- Le pregunto Elsa a su hija mientras cortaba un troso de su carne.**

**-No, por que pregunta- Le pregunto ella tratando de no hacer contacto visual.**

**-Por que estas congelando tus cubiertos- Le respondio la mujer y la chica dejo caer los cubiertos de la inpresion.**

**Vencia solo miro a su madre con una sonrisa inocente y la rubia solo respondio con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza para luego continuar con su comida.**

**-¿**_**El tio Kristoff tambien saldra hoy?- **_**Se pregunto en su cabeza la joven identica a su madre.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Vencia se miraba al espejo luego de haber salido de la ducha, ella estaba completamente desnuda, luego entrecerro los ojos con una idea. todo el mundo decia que era identica a su madre, pero ella no lo creia, el cabello de su madre caia en una trenza por su hombro izquierdo y sobre su cabeza era alborotado, y la reina siempre usaba vestidos de hielo y escarcha, se preguntaba si tal vez... **

**En cuestion de segundo formo un vestido echo de escarcha, pero este era de un azul oscuro y ademans de diseño cotidiano, a diferencia de los de su madre que eran de un celeste brillante y con largas capas y elegantes. Ahora su cabello, ella sabia como hacer su trenza y la dejo sobre su hombro izquierdo, pero a diferencia de su madre dejo su flequillo sobre su rostro. Sonrio a la joven que tenia en frente de ella, ella siempre envidio a su madre por su gran belleza, pero si bien todo el mundo decia que eran identicas por que ella no podia mostra esa belleza tambien. **

**Salio de su cuarto e iso su camino por las escaleras, para encontrar a su madre de espaldas a esta que la estaba esperando para acompañar a su padre al muelle antes de su partida.**

**-Ya estoy lista- Dijo ella tratando de sonar normal y disimular su entusiasmo de ver la cara de su madre cuando boltie.**

**-Que bueno tu padre estara aqui en... unos...minutos- La voz de Elsa se fue cortando al ver a su hija en ese hermoso vestido y un peinado similar al suyo, por algun motivo se sentia orgullosa. -Ven aqui- Le dijo elsa a su hija para que bajara por completo de las escaleras. Tomo a la joven de la mano y la arrastro asta una de las cuantas mesas del salon, habriendo los cajones de esta y sacando un lapiz labial rojo igual al de ella. -Abre un poco la boca- Le pidio y Vencia obedecio. Elsa pinto los labios de su hija y luego corrio un poco el cabello de su rostro, pero dejo aun el flequillo. ambas se sonrieron.**

**-Dios mio, estoy veindo doble hermosura- La voz de leandro iso que la reina y la princesa se sonrojaran. El se hacerco a sus dos chicas, como solia llamarlas. -Te vez hermosa- Le dijo el a su hija y acarisio su mejilla con su pulgar.**

**Venecia sonrio con orgullo y luego camino a la derecha de Elsa para poner su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de su madre y esta iso lo mosmo con su brazo.**

**-Pues, es obvio ¿no?, soy igual a mi madre- dijo ella con orgullo.**

**-Sin duda- Dijo Leandro. Los tres compartieron sonrisas. -Bueno señoritas, es hora de irces- Dijo el ofrecindo su brazo a su esposa.**

**-Hoy no Leandro, caminare con mi hija- Dijo Elsa sarandiando un poco las caderas de su hija con su brazo que aun estaba alrededor de su cintura.**

**-Como quieran- Dijo Leo sin tomar mucha importancia a la decision.**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**-Te vere en dos semanas- Dijo Elsa y luego beso los labios de su marido. -No vuelvas con tormenta- Le recordo al hombre que estaba subiendo a el barco.**

**-No te preocupes, no lo are- Le aseguro.**

**-Adios- Dijo Vencia mientras movia su mano.**

**-Adios hija- Le respondio el.**

**Y tras ver como el barco se alejaba las dos mujeres decidieron camianar hacia el carruague.**

**-Emmm, madre- Hablo Vencia.**

**-¿Que pasa mi niña?- pregunto Elsa habriendo el carruague.**

**-Puedo ir a pie, quiero caminar- Le pidio.**

**Esto era raro, Vencia odiaba dejar el castillo, por alguna razon. -Emmm, ¿Esta bien?- Dijo Elsa.**

**-Gracias Madre- Agradecio ella con una reverencia.**

**Elsa la miro confundida por un momento y luego parpadio, y cuando se dio cuenta que Vencia empezo a mirarla de la misma manera desvio la miraba y subio al carruague. -No tardes o vendre a buscarte- Le dijo la reina desde la ventana.**

**-No lo are- Respondio ella.**

**Cuando por fin el carruague habia desaparecido de su vista Venecia apreto los dientes con fuerza recordando las palabras de su prima esa mañana. -**_**Pequeña anti-social ¿eh? ya lo veremos- **_

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Bueno es todo por hoy de verdad lamento las faltas de ortografia, pero espero que les aya gustado, si es así dejen Reviews y agragen a favoritos o siganmen, sin más me despido.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevo capíulo, me siento triste por no ver comentarios, espero que esto les guste y dejen Reviews.**

**CAPITULO 3:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Venecia camina por las calles de Arendelle llevandose muchas miradas de aldianos sorprendidos, ya que era muy extraño ver a la princesa caminar sola por las calles, y más raro era no ver que por lo menor un guardia la seguiera a escondidas, como solia pasar con la princasa Anna.

-_En que estoy pensando, no ahí ningun chico de mi edad por aqui, y mucho menos uno can agallas para encararme- _Penso mirando a sus pies y con una mirada triste.

-Oye, tu- Se escucho una voz a sus espaldas que la iso dar un saltito y voltiar.

Cuando voltio se encontro con un muchacho de unos 19 años, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, muy guapo, sin señales de granos y su tes era muy blanca, no llegaba a un palido, era más bien un color blanco tostado, se podia ver que asía ejercisio, ya que sus musculos se podian ver por debajo de su camisa.

-Emm... si- Pregunto Venecia saliendo de su transe.

-Bueno, creo que esto es tullo- Dijo el entregandole un pequeño collar con un adorno en forma de copo de nieve, color plateado, obvio.

-Oh, pero eso no es mio- Le respondio ella.

-Bueno, eso es verdad- El le iso un gesto para que la princesa para que extendiera la mano, cosa que iso. -Pero creo que te quedaria perfecto- Dijo el entregandole el collar.

-Oh, no, no, no, no puedo aceptarlo- Dijo ella negando con las manos y sonrojandose levemente.

-Por favor, seria un honor que usted se quedara con este collar- Le dijo el con una sonrisa sonsera.

-Pero si alguien lo reclama- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Nadie lo ara- Dijo el tomando la mano de Venecia y poniendo el collar en ella. -Yo lo hice para ti- Le dijo el.

-¿pero como?- Pregunto confundida y alagada al mismo tiempo.

-Tenia el presentimiento de que tenia que regalarle algo a alguien hoy y esto se me vino a la mente, y luego la encontra a usted- Le dijo el. un tenian sus manos unidas.

-Te lo agradesco mucho- Le dijo ella separando las manos y viendo con atencion el copo de nieve platiado, era igual al simbolo secundario de Arendelle.

-Siempre me gusto ese copo de nieve, su madre lo diseño- Solto el.

-Ella lo ha echo toda su vida sin pensarlo, se dio cuenta luego de que naci- Dijo ella.

Los dos copartieron una mirada amigable por un momento.

-Julian, soy Julian- Dijo el extendiendo su mano.

-Bueno Julian, soy Venecia- Respondio ella.

-Lo se- Dijo y ambos soltaron una risita. -No la veo muy seguido, pero si me lo permite, eres literalmente identica a tu madre- Dijo el.

-Lo se- Dijo ella.

Pasaron la tarde juntos, hablando uno del otro, Venecia comprobo que Julian era dos años mayor que ella y que era errero, pero no de armas, sino de candelabros y cosas así, incluso descubrio que su padre fue el que iso la corona de su madre, pero que no duro mucho de todas formas ya que se perdio en la montaña del norte. Venecia rio para sus adentros, pues ella sabia que esa corona la tenia la malconcha, siempre cuando era niña y iva a jugar con ella la tenia puesta.

-Dime Julian, ¿que planeas hacer en el futuro?- Le pregunto ella. ambos se encontraban en la plasa de Arendelle, que se encontraba cerca del castillo, desde ese lugar se podia ver la ventana de la oficina de su madre y podia jurar que sentia su mirada clabada en ella.

-Pues, si tengo suerte, me gustaria poder hacer el diseño de su corana- Dijo el.

-Oh, me gustaria ver eso- Dijo ella.

Justo antes de que Julian pudiera hablar alguien los interrumpio.

-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aqui- Dijo una voz femenina. Julian voltio a ver quien era mientras que Venecia solo puso su mano sobre su cara y nego con la cabeza. La persona ya estaba delante de ella. -Wow Vene, hoy si que luces... ardiente- Dijo Avril burlandose de su propia ironia.

-¿Que quieres Avril?- Le pregunto mientras se paraba bruscamente y la miraba de manera hostil.

-Tranquila primita- Dijo ella tratando de calmarla. -Solo vine por un favor de mi querida tia, estoy buscandote- Dijo ella.

Venecia miro el relor de la torre y se dio cuenta de que habia pasado tres hora hablando con Julian.

-Oh, entonces eso era- Dijo más calmada.

-Bien, ¿nos vamos?- Le pregunto. estaba vistorioza ya que podia ver como el muchacho metia las manos en su volcillos.

-Pues- Dudo la rubia.

-No te preocupes- Interumpo Julian, ganandose una cara de pocos amigos de Avril. -El sabado estare pasiando con mi primito por aqui, como a las 4 de la tarde, tal vez nos veamos. ¿Te parese?- Le pregunto.

-Me parece perfecto- Dijo Venecia emocionada.

-Si, si, si, como sea- Dijo y tomo la muñeca de su prima. -Vamonos Venecia- Dijo y comenzo a arrastrar a su prima al castillo, cuando entraron no la solto, sino que la arrastro hacia un armario de escobas y se encerro con ella alli.

-Avril, ¿que diablos?- No termino de hablar cuando sintio de que su prima la ponia contra la pared y comenzo a devorar su cuello mientras que una de las manos estaba sobre su boca.

-Oh Venecia, no sabes cuanto te deseo- Le dijo Avril haciendo que esta habriera los ojos de impreción.

Venecia, con toda la fuerza que pudo empujo lejos a Avril de ella

-Para esto querias que me reunira contigo esta noche ¿verdad?- Le pregunto y afirmo al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquila, esto no estaba en mis planes, pero más te vale que vayas, por que como dije antes. Esto es algo que de verdad te interezara, y se trata de tu madre- Dijo ella.

Venecia la vio sorprendida, ¿que pasaba con su madre?

-¿Que pasa con ella? ¿que le sucede? ¿esta bien? dime que esta bien- Venecia sujeto los brozos de Avril.

-Vaya, parese que mis dudas eran ciertas- Dijo Avril ignorando el frio que corria sobre sus brazos.

-¿Que cosa?- Pregunto confundida.

-Que amas a Elsa y no como hija, si no como mujer- Le dijo ella asiendo que Venecia se alegara aterrada y blanca como un papel.

-¿Como lo?- No termino, no queria acmitir su horrible secreto sucio, que se la comia todo el tiempo junto con la vergüenza.

-Fue pura intución- Respondio.

Avril salio de armario dejando a Venecia sola dentro de este.

-_Estoy perdida, seguramente me empezara a chantagear a cambio de su cilencio- _Penso ella, conociendo muy bien a su prima.

Salio de ahí corrio lo más rapido que pudo hacia la oficina de su madre, entro sin tocar la puerta, cosa que sorprendio a Elsa.

-Venecia, ¿que te sucede? no es acto de una princesa entra de esa manera- Elsa se paro al ver el gesto de temor en el rostro de su hija. -¿Venecia?- pregunto viendo como su hija camino asía ella. -Venecia, ¿mi amor?- No termino su oracion ya que su hija se tiro en sus brazos a llorar desocnsoladamente. -¿Por que lloras?- Le pregunto.

-No se, no se por que lloro- Respondio.

Elsa estaba asustada, ¿y si su hija habia heredado sus problemas deprecivos aparte de sus poderes? Pero saco esa idea de su cabeza, lo unico que queria ahora era que su hija dejara de llorar.

Venecia no podia evirtar olfatiar el hermoso aroma que emanaba de su madre, era delicioso. -_Oh dios santo mamá, si supieras cuanto te amo, cuanto deseo tener ese privilejio que solo papá tiene, de poder tenerte de la manera más exitante, te amo tanto Elsa, eres mi mundo entero, mi reina, mi principio y mi final, el dia que me dejes yo se que morire contigo mi amada reina, amor de mi vida- _La joven nunca dijo eso, solo lo dijo en su mente una y otra vez mientras lloraba ahora sentado en un sofa sobre las piernas de su madre, deciando trasmitirle ese sentimiento de deseo y anelo. -Te amo- Dijo ella al oido de su madre de manera seductora.

Elsa sintio un escalofrio, habia algo extraño en la manera que su hija dijo eso, sonaba como cuando Anna le susurraba cosas al oido mientras tenian sus seciones de caricias, que por sierto seguro tendrian hoy.

-Yo tambien te amo- Respondio.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Espero sus criticas buenas y malas, bla,bla,bla, dejen Reviews, y adios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**La verdad no tengo mucho que decir, así que los dejo leer.**

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Venecia se encontraba en el salon del trono a la hora que habia acordado con Avril, aun no se sentia muy segura de la situacion, se podia notar por como mordia la uña de su pulgar, su prima habia descubierto su secreto y para colmo se le habia declarado, como podia estar segura de lo que pasaria de ahora en adelante.

-Así que ahí estabas- Dijo Avril haciendo que la otra se sobresaltara.

-¿Donde estabas?- Pregunto friamente y guardando su distancia.

-Tranquila, son solo ¿5 minutos tarde?, o no 6- Trato de bromiar.

-Dejemos las chacharas de lado, ¿que es lo que vas a mostarme?- Pregunto aun con su tono frio.

-Vale, tu solo sigueme y no te preocupes, no te are nada _todavia_- Penso esto ultimo ocultando su sonrisa picarona.

Venecia la miro por un momento dudosa pero luego de soltar un suspiro cansado, como si uviera estado peliando con su mente decidio aceptar y seguir a su prima de cabello rojizo.

No sabia como pero termino nueamente dentro de un armario de escobas junto con Avril otra vez, el recuerdo la de lo que paso ese día en la tarde la iso temblar, pero se calmo al ver como su prima simplemente miraba por una abertura de la puerta, practicamente espiando. ante esto Venecia se empezo a intrigar y esa intriga no era un peso que queria en ese momento.

-¿Que es lo que hacemos aqui?- Pregunto un Venecia fria acercandose a la puerta para poder ver por la abertura (Para aclarar la puerta estaba entre abierta)

-Solo espera unos minutos- Le dijo la otra.

No sabe cuantos minutos pasaron, aun así Venecia seguia viendo por la abertura de la puerta, esperando que algo pasara, se dio cuenta que su vista daba muy bien a la habitación de su madre. Mientras tanto Avril estaba sentada en una silla esperando pasientemente mientras disfrutaba de la vista del cuerpo en camison de su amada prima. Toda la tarde lo penso, sabia que lo que le habia echo esa tarde estuvo mal, Venecia no estaba buscando novio ese día, tal vez si quiera amigos, pero sabia que ella estaba buscando creses, salir a vivir por su cuenta, al fin y al cabo un día seria reina, y tendria que socializar.

-¿Todavia nada?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-No. espera, la puerta se habre- Dijo ahora la otra.

Al escuchar eso inmediatamente Avril se paro y camino hacia su prima, pegando su cuerpo a la espalda de Venecia y poniendo su barbilla sobre la cabeza rubia platina tambien tenia sus brazos a los lados del cuerpo de Venecia uno sobre la pared y otro en el picaporte de la puerta para evitar que se habra. Si bien Venecia sabia que en ese momento las intenciones de su prima mayor no eran malas se sentia bastante exitada pegada así a ella. El cuerpo de su prima no le molestaba, es más le agradaba y diferencia del de ella y a pesar de que ambas compartian los mismos poderes el cuerpo de Avril era calido si se ponia a pensar, ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que Avril uso sus poderes? ¿aun los tenia? eso seguro que si, pero un así lo pensaba. Deciio dejar de pensar en eso para enfocarse en la escena que tenia en frente.

Lo que vio le congelo los huesos, no sabia si de impotencia, desepción, imprecion o simplemente celos, pero el ver esa escena le hacia mal.

Su madre y su tía despidiendose con un "beso de buenas noches" un beso que llevaba contacto de labios y roses de lenguan, sumado por mordeduras, palabritas de amor y toqueteos, sin duda, nada de hermanas.

-Te amo- Dijo Anna y beso los labios de Elsa suguetando su nuca con sus manos.

-Yo tambien te amo copo de nieve- Le respondio cuando por fin se separaron.

-¿por que no podemos dormir juntas?- Pregunto Anna casi covoz quebrada.

-las cosas han cambiado Anna- Le dijo. -Aparte Venecia no se siente bien, no quiero que caiga en mi habitación y nos atrape de amantes- Le explico.

-Esta bien, entonces, buenas noches- Le dijo la pelirroja y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Te vere en la mañana- respondio finalmente Elsa y comenzando a caminar hacia su cuarto, mientras Anna hacia lo mismo.

Mientras tanto una Vencia que habia visto toda la escena se encontraba aguantando las lagrimas de la impotencia, con los puños apretados a los lados, podia jurar que se congelaria la palma de esta.

-¿Como fue?- Pregunto en un susurro.

-Tengo la teoria que esto empezo desde hace mucho antes de que nacieramos, le pregunte a Gerda como eran ellas de niñas y me dijo que eran muy unidas, pero que un día las separaron, estoy segura que todo empezo durante la coronación de tu madre- Dijo Avril y Venecia no pudo dejar de pensar que tenia muchos puntos a favor.

-No lo puedo creer- Fue lounico que logro decir.

Avril la miro por un momento y se dio cuenta de en que posición estaban, sí ue sin previo habiso deslizo sus manos desde la cintura de Venencia hacia sus pechos masagiandolos, esto iso que la rubia hiciera la cabeza hacia atras y soltara un gemido de deseo.

Avril sorio ante esto, tal vez las cosas no saldrian tan mal, así que camino en reverza sin dejar de masagiar los senos de Venecia, se sento en la silla donde estaba antes y dejando de darle tención a uno de sus senos descubrio uno de los hombros de Venecia, para luego poder morderlo, rasgarlo, chuparlo y lamerlo, repetia esto con el cuello que llegaba a su boca, con misma mano que uso para descubri el hombro ahora enpezo a recorres la pierna izquierda de esta, muy serca de la entre pierna de la rubia, cuando empezo a acariciar sobre la ropa interior y logro mas gemidos de Venecia sonrio triunfante, más los ruidos no eran la que la hacian feliz, sino sentir lo humeda que estaba su prima, aunque saco la conclusición de que tal vez ver a Elsa en ropas ten cortas la habian echo exitar desde ante, aun así no le importo, continuo, y cuando estuvo a punto de besar los labios de Venecia la otra rapidamente se separo, parandose del regazo de su prima que esta la miraba confundida.

-¿Que?- Pregunto Avril, obviamente enojada por el arrebato de Venecia.

-No puedo seguir, lo siento- Dijo la otra.

-¿por que? ¿por que esta mal? dime si ellas lo hacen entre hermanas ¿que tiene de malo que se aga entre primas?- Pregunto.

-Callate, callate- Dijo la otra y salio del armario.

-_¿Que esta haciendo?_- Se pregunto Avril al ver que esta caminaba hacia el cuarto de su madre. -_O no la va a matar-_ Preson pero ya era demaciado tarde.

Venecia entro de golpe a el cuarto de Anna haciendo que esta se estremeciera y se voltiara enseguida.

-Vene, sobrina, ¿que se te ofrece?- Pregunto ella como la tia amorosa que siempre fue y siempre era, pero lo unico que recibio fue una bofetada en el rostro que retumbo en todo el cuarto, y logro darle la vuelta Anna.

Anna se dío la vuelta lentamente con una eprecion de enojo que sus sobrina no conocia.

-No deviste habrer echo eso- y luego de esa frase le dio vuelta la cara a su sobrina de una bofetada aun mayor, dejando a la joven en el piso.

Venecia toco su boca para derse cuenta de que esta sangraba, y eso fue el colmo, rapidamente se paro y se tiro sobre Anna con sus piernas a los lado y comenzando a galar su cabello y arañar su cara, y obvio que Anna no se quedo atras, ya que daban varias vueltas por el piso tratando de dañarse una a la otra, claro que Anna trataba más de alejarse que de peliar.

Avril al ver la escena corrio al cuarto de su tía la reina, golpio la puerta en desespero y de esta salio Elsa ya con un camison puesto.

-¿Que susede Avril. por que golpeas así?- Pregunto algo enojada pero preocupada.

-Se estan matando, Venecia y mi mamá, en su cuarto- Dijo la otra.

Elsa solo habrio los ojos de asombro y sin decir nada se dirigio hacia el cuarto de su hermana seguida por Avril, cuando entro encontro a Venecia sobre Anna y esta estaba a punto de atacarla con sus poderes, cosa que no logro y que Elsa la tomo por la muñeca y la separo de Anna.

-¿¡Que diablos pasa contigo!?- Pregunto Elsa y la abofetio. -¿¡Por que demonios hicieste eso!?- Volvio a preguntar y otra cachetada llego a su rostro. -A mi cuarto, ¡Ahora!- le dijo y la otra rubia salio del cuarto de su tia, no sin antes derle una mirada de desprecio a Anna.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Avril tiernamente mientra habrazaba por los hombros a su madre.

-Oh, no es nada- Respondio Anna, no queria que su hija se preocupara.

-Dejame ver- Dijo Elsa mientras examinaba los rasguños en la cara de su hermana, que a diferencia de su hija, que no tenia ni uno, ella tenia en gran cantidad.

-Yo la cuido tia Elsa, usted valla con Venecia- Le dijo amablemente su sobrina.

-¿estas segura?- Pregunto la reina.

-Esto no es nada que un poco de alchol no resuelva, te lo digo por... ah. por que me lo dijo Gerda- titubio.

-Eso crei- Dijo Anna.

-Esta bien, y gracias Anna, por no aberla golpeado- Agradecio Elsa.

-Es mi sobrina, nunca lo haria- Dijo esta.

Luego de esa charla Elsa se dirigio a su cuarto para encontrase con su hija sentada en su cuma mordiendose la uña del pulgar nerviosamente.

Al escuchar la puerta Venecia se paro inmediatamente y corrio al otro extremo del cuarto.

-Madre, yo de verdad lo siento, te juro, solo, solo no me golpies más- Dijo esta tratando de no llorar.

-Como no quieres que lo aga- Dijo Elsa tratando de llegar a Venecia pero esta corrio hacia otro lado.

-Lo siento, deveras lo siento, es solo, solo que, perdoname te lo ruego- Dijo la chica que ya solto algunas lagrimas.

-¿Que quieres que te perdone? entraste al cuarto de tu tia y la golpiaste, ¡es una falta de respeto! ¡es tu tia no una chica mal criada! ¿¡por que lo hiciste Venecia!?- Le dijo.

-¡Esta bien, lo siento, me disculpare con ella, dejare que me escupa en la cara, pero ya!...-

-¡No quiero una disculpa! ¡Quiero una explicasión maldita sea! ¿¡Por que lo hiciste!?- Volvio a preguntar.

-¡Por que lo se y por que te amo!- Le grito finalmente ropmpiendo el llanto y callendo de rodillas a llorar en el lugar en donde estaba.

Elsa tenia una mano en su corazon, su hija lo sabia, ¡su hija lo sabia!, sabia lo de ella y Anna, pero más impreción le causo lo que le dijo al final, le dijo que la amaba, y ella sabia a que amor se referia y no se trataba el que una hija siente por su madre, si no el que siente como mujer.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Bueno, bueno, les digo que me tardare en actualizar ya que me enfocare en la historia "Elsa: la reina de las nieves" pero no dejare esta de lado, así que gracias por leer, espero Reviews y todo eso, chau, chau. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Odio, odio la gente que critica despues de que se leyo todos los capítulos...**

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Avril y Venecia estaban extrañamente calladas en la bibloteca mientras cada una leia un libro. Venecia ya no se sentia incomoda con su presencia, pero eso no queria decir que iva a bajar la guardia.

-Se lo dijiste- Afirmo Avril sin dejar de leer el libro.

-Si- respondio Venecia sin darle importancia.

-¿Como se lo tomo?- Pregunto sin dejar de lado el libro.

Venecia cerro el libro y lo dejo sobre la mesa de centro.

-Me rechazo- Dijo con uno tono enojado y triste.

-Va, ella se lo pierde- Respondio Avril.

Vencia solto una carcajada seca, realmente apreciaba como su prima estaba actuando en ese momento.

-Duele- Dijo en un susurro.

-El desamor siempre duele primita- Respondio friamente.

-¿Te duele?- Pregunto.

-Un poco- Respondio. -Este muchacho, es guapo- Dijo picaronamente cambiando de tema.

-Si, lo es- Respondio la otra con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto un poco triste pero un sonriendo.

-Me atrae- Respondio.

-Si vas a hacer algo, por favor, no en frente mio- Le prido Avril, haciendo que Venecia pusiera una cara confundida. -Solo te digo que puedo racciónar como tu racciónaste la noche pasada- Dijo esta haciendo que la princesa bajara la mirada apenada.

Se paro rapidamente y salio de ese cuarto, nesecitaba estar sola, ahora más que nunca, queria llorar, estaba muy avergonzada, con su tia, con su madre, con su prima, dios incluso con su padre, ¿como podia estar sintiendo esto por su propia madre? a menos que sea hereditarios, como sea, solo atino a correr al baño de su cuarto, una vez ahí metio sus dedos dentro de su boca y roso su campanilla, probocandole ahorcada, haciendo que gomitara, tragicamente esto no le quito el horible sabor que sentia dentro.

Se levanto y se miro en el espejo, tenia ojeras, se le habian echo de la noche a la mañana y estaba más palida de lo normal, se sento dentro de la bañera, y abrazo sus piernas, comenzando a llorar en susurros, como cuando era niña, con la diferencia de que si ahora su madre la oía, no se acercaria a ella, acariciaria su cabello y le diria que todo estaria bien, por que las cosas notablemente, no estaban bien...

... ... ...

Elsa mordia la uña de su pulgar nerviosamente mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba esperando a Anna y hace una hora, no era nada nuevo que la pelirroja se tardara, pero sin duda esta situasión era diferente.

-Con permiso- Dijo Anna mientras entraba a la oficina y cerraba la puerta tras de si, esta tenia unas pequeñas vendas en su cara, que cuvrian los rasguños. -¿Que pasa mi vida?- Le pregunto simpaticamente acercandose a ella.

-Lo sabe- Respondio en un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que Anna lo oyera.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto aterrada.

-Que Venecia lo sabe Anna, ya se acabo- Dijo esta con la mirada hacia el piso.

-No, no, no puede ser, si Venecia lo sabe, obviamente Avril tambien, y si Avril lo sabe no se va a quedar callada, ella no es así- Dijo la pelirroja con un tono algo alterado y al mismo tiempo histerico.

-Pero es así- Respondio simplemente. -Mira, te llame por que quiero que averigües si Avril tambien los sabe y si es así, pues, tendremos que hablar con ambas- Le dijo.

-¿Y que se supone que les diremos, "miren chicas, nosotras nos amamos y si abren la boca van a ser echadas de Arendelle y no podran regrezar jamas"- Dijo Anna aun con su tono histerico.

-Estoy tratando de decir que confies, ellas tienen más en comun con nosotras de lo que pienzas- Le dijo la reina.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto ahora curioza.

-Venecia, se me confeso- Respondio un tanto avergonzada.

-Wow, eso es nuevo, no espera, no lo es- Dijo esta. Ahora Elsa era la confundida. -No me mires así, pense que estaba reviviendo la etapa de Edipo, por eso no dije nada, sabes que pasa con Avril de vez en cuando- Le dijo.

-Si, pero el Edipo en las mujeres causa que se enamoren superficialmente del padre, y aunque fuera de la madre tiene que ser superficial- Dijo esta molesta.

-Ya, ya, no te enojes, no es mi culpa que seas tan siega como para no verlo- Le dijo la otra, se estaba burlando.

-Ya calla Anna y ve a hacer lo que te dije- Le dijo enojada.

-Esta bien, como digas, solo no congeles a Arendelle de nuevo- Le dijo mientras salia de la oficina.

-Maldiata niñata, pero como la amo- Se dijo en un susurro.

... ... ... ...

-¡Estupido hombres lobos, estupido! ¿como no pueden ganarle a un simple vanpiro, osea, tienen miles de bentajas?- Se quejo Avril en voz alta mientras leia el libro.

-Yo tambien odie ese libro- Dijo Anna saliendo de la nada.

-¡Ah! Mamá me asustaste, ¿quieres que congele todo o que?- Le pregunto con una mano en su corazon.

-No- Dijo ahora con un tono seria que iso a la chica tragar saliba.

-Quieres hablar ¿verdad?- Pregunto.

-Si- dijo meintras rodiaba el sofa y se sentaba a su lado. Esta tomo el libro de las manos de su hija y lo dejo a un lado, ahora tomando ambas manos de su bebe. -¿Tienes algo que decirme?- Pregunto.

Avril se estaba sonrojando. -Me gusta Venecia- Susurro sin apuros, tarde o temprano tendria que decirlo.

-Bueno es que... espera, ¿que?- Pregunto Anna sorprendida.

-Oh vamos mamá, no pongas esa cara, no estas en la mejor posición para jusgarme- Le dijo la otra parandose de repente.

-¿que? ¡no! no te voy a jusgar, es que ni yo me di cuenta, lo escondes tan bien- Dijo la otra parandose y sugetando a su hija de sus hombros para que esta se sentara de nuevo. -Y... ¿como van?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Bueno, ella no me quiere así, le gusta otra persona- Le dijo.

-¿Elsa?- Pregunto, se estaba interezando más en la charla.

-¡Si!, osea, lo puedes creer, ¿como fue que paso? Parecia que tenia todas las ventajas del mundo, pero luego esa, esa ¡maldita reina del hielo le tenia que parecer atractiva! y ahora esta este muchacho que...- Fue interrumpida.

-¿Muchacho? espera, espera, ¿que muchacho? ¿tu prima esta de citas? ¿y es lindo?- Le pregunto emocionada.

-Mamá no es algo de lo que me alegro- Dijo ahora recostandose en el sofa y cruzandose de brazos, a Anna le encanto el pequeño puchero que iso. -Es muy lindo, demonios, ¿quien no cerria un chico como ese? es super atractivo y se nota que es... un buen chico- Dijo triste.

-Oh mi amor, se como duele el desamor- Le dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hija.

-Tu no tienes desamores mamá, estas con papá, estas con la tia Elsa, lo tienes todo, amor x2- Dijo.

-Oye, te doy un consejo, si quieres a Venecia persigela, pero dale su libertad, si no solo la asustaras y sera más dificil conseguir su amor, te lo digo por que es igual a Elsa, por que se- La aconsejo.

-¿A ti te costo?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Oh, no tienes idea- Dijo esta recordando varias cosas, tanto tristes como graciosas y vergonzosas.

-Gracias mamá- Dijo la joven.

-De nada corazon de arroz- Le dijo y le dio un beso en la megilla.

-Oh demonios, odio ese tonto apodo- Le dijo la otra.

... ... ... ...

Venecia se puso uno de sus vestidos normales, no queria tener ninguna imagen de su madre en su cabeza, no hoy, hoy se veria con Julian y eso nadie lo arruinaria, ni su madre, ni su prima, ni nadie. Le encanto pasar el rato con el muchacho, por un momento la iso olvidar todo a su alrededor, completamente todo, era el y ella, nadie más y eso le fasino, así que se vistio simple, pero elegante, se remarco un poco los ojos y se pinto de un tono natural los labios, luego analizo bien, su cabello le gustaba como estaba, con una trenza y fleco así delante, no era muy original, pero era su toque personal. Como desio este sabado, desde la noche del jueves que no habia ni visto a su madre y la verdad ya no le importaba, todo se habia perdido, no tenia duda de ello.

Salio del castillo y se dirigio a la plaza central, caminando y vieno los puestos de comersio sel lugar para pasar el rato, le encantaban los collares de ese lugar, pero ninguno era como el que el joven le habia regalado, con forma de copo de nieve.

-Pense que no vendrias, digo, son como las 4:50- Dijo una voz a su espalda, que la iso saltar del susto. -Tranquila, tranquila, soy yo- Le dijo Julian calmando a la chica.

-Me has dado un buen susto- Dijo ella y solto una carcajada.

-Pues, de eso me eh dado cuenta- Dijo el.

-¿Y tus primitos?- Pregunto ella.

-En el aria de juegos- Respondio si tomarle mucha importancia.

Ambos empezaron a caminar por la plaza sin rumbo alguno, a esas alturas, para Julian pareseria cansador, pero por algun motivo el estar con la princesa le así disfrutar cada momento.

-¿Que miras?- Pregunto Venecia sonrojandose al darse duenta de que Julian no miraba presisamente sus ojos.

-Oye, oye, no te confundas, solo miraba el collar que te ise- Dijo el sonrojandose tambien.

-Oh, era eso- Dijo la chica rascandose la nuca y soltando una risa nerviosa.

A lo lejos, en el mismo parque, dos pelirrojas miraban la ecsena datas de un arbol.

-Te lo dije mamá, es un buen chico- Dijo la otra y golpio el arbol, tragicamente este se la devolvio ya que el arbol era lo sufisientemente duro para hacerle doler el puño.

-Y si que es guapo- Dijo la otra ignorando los gestos de dolor de su hija. -A Elsa le agradara- Dijo finalmente.

-Como dices esas cosa- Se quejo la joven pelirroja. **(Yo me imagino a Avril con lagrimas, como los animes xD)**

... ... ... ...

Ya eran las seis y Venecia regreso al castillo con una sonrisa inmenza en sus labios, todos los sirvientes la miraron extrañada, rara vez se la veia así.

-Venecia- Se escucho la voz con autoridad mientras esta caminaba hacia su cuarto, haciendo que se congelara en su luegar.

No voltio,no queria- Si Elsa- Respondio con la voz de una niña asustada.

-Mamá- Corigio mientras caminaba para quedar delante de ella.

-No- Susurro, ¿como queria que aun le dijiese mamá luego de lo que paso hace dos días?

-Como quieras- Dijo Elsa, no queria empezar una discusión. -Has lo que tengas que hacer, te quiero en mi oficina en 10 minutos, tu, tu prima, tu tia y yo tendermos una charla- Le dijo severamente.

-Como diga- Dijo la joven que aun tenia la mirada en el piso, no queria ver a su madre a la cara, sentia que no se lo meresia, pero luego su mente iso clip, ¿quien era ella para jusgarla? ella era solo una mujer que se acostaba con su hermana y engañaba a su esposo a sus espaldas, etonces lebanto la mirada, tenia una mirada altanera. -Dime, que pasa si no voy- Dijo ahora con voz rebelde.

-¿Disculpa?- Le dijo Elsa sorprendida.

-¿Que que pasa si no voy vieja?, dimelo- Dijo esta ganandose una bofetada de Elsa. Se rio en seco, tenia ganas de molestar a su madre, de joderla tanto. -Que lindas son tus manos, lastima que no me tocan donde quiero- Dijo esta con una sonrisa malefica.

-Eres una- Trato de decir.

-Una que mami, aprendo de ti, mi modelo, mi ejemplo a seguir, dime ¿si tu te acustas con tu hermana por que yo no me puedo acostar contigo?- Le pregunto como si le preguntara la hora.

-Callate Venecia- Dijo tomandola de los brazos.

Venecia la tomo por la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos y coloco su boca en el cuello de Elsa, asiendo que esta se congelara. -Te deseo- Le dijo y lamio su cuello.

Elsa se estremecio, tirando a su hija a distancia, la miro con horo, ¿donde esta la pequeña niña que ella habia criado? la cambiaron por una lujuriosa y atrevida chica de tela de alta costura.

-En 10 minutos estoy alla- Dijo friamente y entrado a su cuarto, dejando a Elsa completamente anonadada.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**¿Que les paresio?, mejor que los anteriores, ¿eh?.**

**Bueno, voy a decir estas cosiutas para una anonimo, un trol que me odia.**

**primero: que yo escriba sobre esto no significa que sea mi codigo moral.**

**Segundo: si no te gusta no lo leas.**

**Tercero: dice bien clarito en el resumen, contiene Elsanna e incestos.**

**cuarto: No critiques, se que te leiste los 4 cupítulos anteriores, si no no uvieras escrito tu critica desde ese capítulo.**

**Quinto: No soy lesbiana, soy bisexual y no me gusta la gente que jode a los demas por su orientacion sexual, gente de cabeza cerrada, las odio, se creen que saben de todo y ni novio/a tienen.**

**y sexto: ¿De quien es el FF? ¿es tuyo? ¿o es mi? es mio pedaso de GATO, GIL, LA TENES ADENTRO, TE CABE,NO QUIERAS EMPEZAR UNA PELEA VERVAL CONMIGO, POR QUE NO SABES LO QUE SOY CAPAS DE DECIR, Y DEJAMEN DE JODER.**

**Bueno, me despido, dejen Reviews y todo eso, hasta la proxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**No tengo mucho que decir, se habran dado cuenta que soy de pocas palabras...**

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Salir del castillo y verce con Julian le habia quitado hasta las ojeras, y habia devuelto su color de piel. el haberse enfrentado a su madre la habia llenado de alegria, así que esto era ser rebelde, le fasinaba, ya entendia por que su prima tenia esa actitud.

Tardo más de la cuenta, estaba segura que en otras ocasiones se llevaria un regaño de parte de su madre, pero podia jurar que esta vez no lo tendria. Entro a la oficina para encontrase con el resto de sus familiares, claro sin contar la ausencia de su padre y su tio. todas estaban con la mirada seria.

-_Vaya, ¿quien murio aqui?-_ Pensó la rubia.

-Sientate- Le pidio Elsa sin siquiera mirarla, cosa que iso sonreir a Avril, se notaba que su tia estaba nerviosa.

Camino y se sento al lado de su prima, teniendo de frente a su madre, y su tia, unas tazas de tes estaban servidas, obviamente para disimular de lo que se trataba la reunion, sin encambio nadie tenia intenciones de tomar un trago.

-Bueno, que yo sepa, aun no tenemos la habilidad de leer pensamientos- Dijo Avril haciendo que Venecia soltara una carcajada baja.

-Tenemos que hablar- Dijo Elsa.

-Creo que eso es algo obvio- Dijo ahora Venecia ganandose una mala mirada de su madre, pero esta solo le guiño un ojo, haciendo que la rubia mayor apartara la mirada rapidamente.

-¿Que imagen tienen de nosotras ahora?- Pregunto Anna repentinamente creando un silencio incomodo en la oficina.

-¿Tu que cres?- Respondio Venecia friamente, obviamente molesta. se gano una mala mirada de Avril, no le gustaba que le hablara así a su madre.

-Estas enamorada de tu madre niña, piensa lo que quieras, no somos diferente- Le respondio Anna de mala manera.

-Si, pero yo no me la llevo a la cama- Contra-ataco la chica.

-Corecto, y adivina que, estoy tan feliz por eso- Dijo la pelirroja haciendo que la princesa saltara sobre ella para volver a golpearla.

Fueron separas justo a tiempo por sus otros parientes, un sentimetro antes de que se tomaran de los pelos.

-Disculpate Venecia- Le dijo firmemente Elsa.

-Obligame- La reto.

La dos compartiron miradas de furia con ojos llenos de lagrimas, las dos querian llorar.

-Vene, clamate si- Le pidio su prima poniendose delante de ella y sujetandola de los hombros.

Las dos se miraron por un rato, y ambas madres se dieron cuenta que sus hijas estaba teniendo una charla de miradas.

-_Lo que ellas hacen, ¿Como puedes dejar pasar algo así?- _Le trasmitio con la mirada Venecia a su prima.

-_¿Y crees que nosotras somos mejores?, miranos yo estoy enamorada de ti y soy tu prima, y tu estas enamorada de tu madre, no somos quien para jusgarnos-_ Le tramitio la otra.

-_Te desconosco- _Trasmitio finamente Vene negando con la cabeza y volviedose a sentar.

Ya las cuatro de nuevo sentadas se dispusieron a charlar más tranquilas, o por lo menos lo intentarian.

-Avril, creo que tienes algo para decirnos- Le dijo Elsa a su sobrina.

-¿Que? ¿que amo a su hija? seguro mi madre ya se lo informo- Dijo la joven de la manera más educada posible.

Elsa la miro por unos momentos y parpadi, estaba atonita. -Yo no lo sabia- Dijo finalemte, haciendo que la joven pelirroja se sonrojara y haciendo que Anna riera por lo bajo.

-Ah, bueno, pues...- Trato de explicar.

-Creo que esto es hereditario- Murmuro Venecia.

-No entiendo, lo nuestro es rasonable, osea, no te vio en trece años, pero, ¿y ellas? se han criado juntas y en el mismo castillo- Pregunto Anna.

-Bueno, no tan juntas- Dijo Avril.

-¿A que te refieres?- Interogo Anna.

-Yo, no me iva a dormir con Venecia en las noches como te decia- Confeso cavisbaja.

-Y entonces ¿a donde rayos estabas?- Pregunto muy enojada.

-Yo, me escapaba del castillo y me iva a las fiestas que los aldianos hacian, y como Venecia estudiaba todo el día, pues, no pasabamos casi ni una hora juntas- Dijo la joven.

-¿¡que!?- Pregunto obviamente enojada y levantandose otra vez.

-Por favor no me mates mamá, papá es más culpable que yo, el me cubria cuando me escapaba- Se defendio la pelirroja.

-Uuhhh, ese Kristof- Dijo en enojo la mujer.

Elsa rio por lo bajo. -De tal palo da la astilla- Dijo Elsa en un susurro que solo Venecia oyo.

-Fue suficiente, luego hablaremos de esto- Dijo Anna sentandose nuevamente.

-Ya me estaba preguntando como tenias tantos amigos- Dijo Venecia haciendo que su prima sonriera.

-¡Oye! y tu que saliste solo un día y te agarraste al joven de herrero, la verdad que si no fuera tuyo, me lo agarro yo prima- Dijo esta haciendo que Vencia se sonrojara.

Elsa habrio los ojos de imprecion, ¿de quien estaban hablando?, ¿Acaso Venecia estaba saliendo con alguien?.

-¿Como fue que se enteraron de lo nuestro?- Pregunto Elsa para cambiar de tema.

-Bueno, que se anden besuquiando por los pasillos no ayuda para esconder ese tipo de secretos- Dijo Avril.

-Esa noche que golpie a Anna- Dijo Venecia.

-¿Cuantos años tenias Avril?- Pregunto Elsa.

-ocho- respondio sin mucha importancia. -¿Ahora entiendes por que te bese?- Le pregunto a Venecia.

-Seguias el ejemplo- Dijo la rubia mientras asintia con la cabeza.

-¿Esperen? ¿que?- Pregunto Anna perdida.

-Bese a Venecia cuando tenia siete años ¿si?- Dijo Avril de mala gana.

-Ok- Dijo Elsa. -Escuchenmen niñas, se dan cuenta de que si una de nosotras cae, caemos todas ¿verdad?- Dijo Elsa firmemente.

-No hay que ser una genia para saber eso mami- Respondio la princesa ironicamente.

-Bueno, entonces si lo sabes, espero que mantengas tu bocota cerrada- Dijo Elsa friamente.

-Cerca tuyo no se si pueda- Dijo esta picaronamente, haciendo que Avril rodara los ojos.

-¡Oye!- Dijo Anna de malas.

-Callate yeti- Le dijo Venecia.

-Muy bien, suficiente pelea por un día- Interumpio la reina. -Si todas hemos entendido de como funsionaran las cosas de ahora en adelante, supongo yo, que ya se pueden retirar- Dijo Elsa, queria terminar esa reunion de una vez por todas.

Vencia no dijo nada, solo se paro y se fue de ahi, luego Avril repitio lo mismo, solo que despidiendose de su tia y su madre. luego de una pequeña charal, donde acordaron ya no encontrarse dentro del castillo, Anna se retirotambien, dejando a la reina sola en la oficina.

Elsa camino nerviosamente de un lado a otro pensando en las malas actitudes de su hija, ¿y ahora estaba saliendo con un mochacho? ¿eso que significaba?. Golpio con sus palmas la mesa de centro, haciendo que los tes se congelaran en el acto.

... ... ... ...

-No tienes por que tener esa actitud- Le dijo Avril a su prima.

Ambas estan en el jardin del castillo, una pequeña nevada se habia formado en el lugar.

-Se lo merece- Dijo finalmente la princesa.

-¿Que se merece? ¿tu desprecio Venecia? Ella es tu madre, solo busca lo que es mejor para ti- Defendio a tia la chica de pelo rojiso.

-¿Y ti te encanta verdad?- Voltio para enfrentarse a su prima, ambas estaban frente a frente. -Esto te lo dire una sola vez, y que te quede claro- Empezo a decir con voz fria, una que nunca antes habia usado. -Yo no quiero nada contigo, y jamas lo querre- Dijo finalmente en un susurro.

-Vete a la mierda- Le dijo haciendo que la princesa habriera los ojos de imprecion, pero seguia frirme. La joven pelirroja voltio y entro al castillo, dejando a su prima sola.

... ... ... ...

Anna estaba colgando un par de vestidos en su ropero y acomodando un poco la ropa de su esposo, más alla de que le encantara estar con Elsa, no podia negar que extrañaba a Kristtof.

La puerta se habrio sin prebio habiso, haciendo que dejara lo que estaba haciendo y volteara hacia el ruido, encontrando a su hija con la mirada baja y obviamente llorando.

-¿Hija?- Con preocupación se acerco tomo a la niña de la cara para verla a los ojos. Esta los tenia fuertemente serrados para evitar que salieran lagrimas de sus ojos, cosa que era inutil. -Avril, mi niña, ¿que te paso?- Pregunto mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

-Me duele mucho, mamá- Dijo esta entre llanto y con la respiracion entrecortada. - Me, me duele mucho el corazon- Dijo finalmente mientras su madre la resibia en sus brazos.

... ... ... ...

Estaba nuevamente dentro de la ducha, las ojeras habian regresado y su piel nuevamente era más palida de lo normal.

-_No, no me voy a quedar llorando aqui- _Se dijo firmemente mientras salia de su ducha.

Ya era de noche, sabia que por como estaban las cosas su madre y su tia no tramarian nada, y eso le dejo la pista libre; se puso un camison, sabia que su madre tenia la costumbre de bañarse tarde, asi que camino hasta su cuarto y entro sin tocar la puerta, como habia predicho su madre estaba dento del baño, así que tomo la delantera y se metio en la cama y se tapo hasta la cabezasa con las sabanas, esperando a que su madre saliera del baño.

Elsa salio del baño con un camison puesto, seco su cabello congelandolo y luego eliminando todo el hielo formado, se sento sobre la cama, pero salto del susto al sentir un par de piernas largas bajo las sabanas. cuando el susto se le paso sonrio levemente.

-Anna, pense que ya habiamos acordado algo- Dijo haciendole cosquillas al cuerpo debajo de las sabanas. Mientras esto pasaba Venecia luchaba por evitar reir. -¿A si? ¿Acaso me estas atacando con la ley del hielo pequeña princesa color fresa?- Pregunto.

Destapo el cuerpo y todo el calor de su cuerpo se congelo, su corazon practicamente estaba en su garganta.

-No me mires así- Dijo Venecia mentras se sentaba en la cama.

-Venecia, por favor, vete- Le pidio sin verlar.

-¿Por que- Trato de hablar.

-No, ¿no te das cuenta que es más que obvia mi razon?- Le grito.

Venecia se quedo en silencio, sintio un pinchazo en su corazon, se estaba congelando, sentia que no tenia oportunidad en nada, y por más que le doliera, sentia muy en el fondo que Anna tenia razon.

-¿Por que? ¿Por que mamá?- Pregunto mientras apretaba su mano sobre su corazon.

-¿Que?- pregunto incredula.

-¿¡No te das cuenta que todo lo que soy, lo que tratado de ser, lo soy por ti!?- Le grito literalmente en la cara. El cuarto comenzo a congelarse.

-Calmate- Le dijo al darce cuenta de la gran nevada que se entaba creando en el reino.

-!No¡ ¡No me quiero calmar!- Grito con los ojos enojados. -¡Tengo 17 años! ¡17 malditos años!- Dijo esta mientras tomaba a Elsa de los hombros y la sujetaba con fuerza de los hombros. Elsa estaba horrorizada, temblaba. -Todo lo que soy, lo soy por ti, como me visto, como hablo, como me peino, como me porto, todos estos años, estos 17 años, eh sido como tu por que te amo, no me propuse metas propia, solo las que tu querias, la de estudiar para ser un exelente reian, como tu, por que tu siempre lo has querido y lo unico, lo unico que te pido, es que me quieras como te quiero- La distancia entre ellas se fue acortando, tenian sus frentes pegadas. -Te amo, te amo Elsa Elizabet de Arendelle, te amo más que a mi propia vida- Dijo esta finalmente y beso los labios de su madre.

Elsa racciono luego de unos segundos, tomando a su hija de los hombros, no la miro a los ojos, simplemente preciono un lugar espesifico en la union de su hombro y cuello, haciendo que la joven princesa callera dormida en la cama.

Venecia desperto en su cama al día siguiente, recordo todo, y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, no se arrepentia de nada.

Bajo a comer, le parecio extraño er solo a su madre y a su tia sentadas a la mesa, no encontro a su madre con la mirada.

Se sento en su lugar de costumbre, al lado de su prima, a la izquierda de la punta.

-Me voy, se me quito el apetito- Dijo Avril friamente mientras se paraba y se retiraba del comedor.

Venecia la miro por un momento, su sonrisa ya no estaba sobre su rostro. miro a la silla de su madre.

-No la esperes, no bajara- Dijo Anna mientras se paraba de su haciento (en la otra punta).- y tampoco bajara en muchos dias. Espero que ya estes contenta- Dijo friamete.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Pregunto hostil.

-Que Elsa se volvio a encerrar y a caer en depreción. Gracias a ti- Dijo esta saliendo del comedor, dejando a Vencia sola.

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Bueno, hasta aqui, estoy de buenas, fui a un cumpleaños de una de mis sobrianas y estaba vestida como Anna, casi me muero de amor, era tan linda. Bueno, dejen Reviews, y hasta la proccimas...**


End file.
